U1: The Wedding
by LusireBlack
Summary: All the Titans get together to celebrate the Tamaranian Marriage of Nighwing and Starfire. Friendships are formed, secrets released, and shenanigans run amok
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my Universe's first special event. With this you should start getting an idea where certain things are going to be going in my universe..

A/N: I don't own the teen Titans

 **Rehearsal**

All of the guests were finally started to show up aboard the JLA watch tower that was located in Earth's orbit. The guest list was a little sizable but that didn't stop everyone from showing up about the same time. There was the Titans of course, the five people that grouped up as teenagers and grew up together. The guest list also included many of the Titans around the globe as well as the honorary Titans, all in all way to many people Robin thought. Galfore was there of course, he was the one that was giving Starfire away. The bat family all decided to come as well; Batman, Bat Girl, Red Robin, and Damian Wayne who was going to become Robin once Dick made the transition into Nightwing. Wonder Woman, being engaged to Batman now, was also listed as part of the Bat Fam. There were high ranking members of the JLA present as well. They all seen Robin grow up and many knew him even before the Titans did. Green Lantern was there along with his daughter because they were entrusted with the security of the wedding inside the watch tower. The security of the planet itself was taken care of my most of the missing JLA. The security of space was being taken care of by a honorary Tamaranian war fleet which mainly composed of six intergalactic, royal class, heavy assault cruisers. If there was ever a time not to attack earth, it would be today.

Before the rehearsal officially started everyone was about talking about any subject that happen to pop up. One of the more interesting things, at least to two of the Titans, that happened was when Kole introduced them to her date. It was obvious that Gnarrk wasn't too happy that his young friend was interested in anyone, much less what turned out to be an average guy. Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed really happy to meet him, after all he was the first person that was going to be a target of a plan that the two Titans came up together.

Another subject that seemed of interest some of the guests was finding out that Beast Boy and Raven were a couple. It wasn't like it was a secret to anyone but the news didn't seem to spread really fast regardless. Argent seemed a little more interested then many of the others and she seemed to talk to Beast Boy longer then most as well. Raven really, really, really didn't like that. She was an empath and could tell that nothing particular was going through her boyfriends mind but Argent seemed to have a little flirtation in her emotion. Raven forced herself to ignore the interaction as much as possible. 'Why do I let that girl get to me? So what if she seems attracted to Gar, I am not the kind of person to get jealous.'

'You keep telling yourself that.' Raven heard her emotion Rude say. (1)

'Do you have to say that every time!? I am not a jealous person!' Raven yelled inside her mind which was only answered by silence.

Raven wasn't the only person observing but not partaking in the conversation. Batman was standing in the corner just looking and noticing. He took it upon himself to organize the seating arrangements, so he wanted to see if adjustments should be made. He noticed the death glare Raven was drilling into the back of Argent's head. They only sat four seats away from each other as the plan currently stated, he would have to change that and put a little more space between them.

Another thing that Batman noticed was how many pregnant women were present for the wedding. There was Starfire of course, her pregnancy was the primary reason this whole day was happening. There was Jinx as well, who was further along then anyone else there. Wonder Woman was carrying his son at the present moment as well. Black Canary was one of the officials that was in charge of the ceremony and it was just found out that she was pregnant with Green Arrow's child. He made a mental note before the rehearsal began, think about how to contain and train all the super powered kids that were going to start popping up. They needed special lessons and to keep away from normal young people in case they lost control over their powers or abilities. (2)

The rehearsal went by without any issue. Everything was in place and everyone did their jobs perfectly. Still there was something Beast Boy couldn't help but to notice and that was Raven was giving him the cold shoulder. He wasn't sure what he did or didn't do, say or didn't say, but he knew when Raven was mad at him. She was behaving normally for the most part so far but he knew once this wedding was over her would have to talk to her. He was not looking forward to that.

Raven was always good at noticing things, like how Gar's emotions had a bit of anxiety and worry in them. He shouldn't be worried, he was not the one she was mad at. She also noticed before the rehearsal that Argent was supposed to be seated four rows down and directly behind where Raven sat now. Looking around Raven noticed how batman was paying her special attention so she figured he must have had something to do with it. She would have thought she was getting easy to read but this was Batman after all.

After the rehearsal the large group of heroes spent some more time talking.

 **Nightwing and his Best Man**

NightWing and Kid Flash were alone in a room in the back to decompress from all the pressure that is a wedding rehearsal. Nightwing was distant as he took off his formal wear, there was something on his mind and KF knew what it was. After getting fully into his uniform Nightwing turned around to face KF. "Jinx sure looks happy."

KF was already in his uniform which made sense because of his super speed. "You make that sound surprising! We both know I have plenty of time to make a girl happy." There was a hint of teasing in his voice.

Nightwing sighed and shook his head. "You haven't told her yet have you."

KF got serious, looking away from his best friends "Tell her what!? That I was born with a heart murmur? She isn't stupid man, she would figure out what that meant. We used to be really close you know, until you found out and distant yourself from me."

Stepping forward Nightwing put his hand on his best man's shoulder. "She deserve to know."

KF shrugged his should to shake off his best friends hand. "You know what stress does to a pregnancy. What am I supposed to say, 'Don't stress out or anything but I'm not going to make it to our kids first birthday'."

Nightwing was shocked and it showed on his face. "It's going to be that soon!?"

KF looked down "The speed force is making it worse as time goes on... so yeah I got a couple months left." (3)

 **Beast Boy and Cyborg's Interception**

Beast Boy figured he should let Raven sulk by herself for a little bit, if she wanted him to know what was bothering her she would tell him, besides there was business to attend to right now. They walked over to Gnarrk and greeted him with large smiles. Cyborg was the one who took the lead of talking to Gnarrk. "Hey man, long time. So our little Kole seemed to have brought a date?"

Gnarrk's face turned into more of a grimace after Cyborg asked the question but he didn't add his voice to the conversation. Cyborg took notice. The fact that Gnarrk didn't like the idea of Kole dating was going to make this bit easier. Cyborg continued on with his questions "If you don't like him, why don't you talk to him."

Gnarrk shook his head, it was easy to see that he was flustered about the whole idea "Kole said it's what she wanted and not to interfere."

Cyborg look sympathetic before nodding. "Well you should listen to your friends. How about this, you distract Kole and we will talk to that guy. We're just let him know not to hurt her, alright."

Gnarrk agreed and went off to distract Kole for the two titans. Beast Boy and Cyborg giggle among themselves and wondered off to find "whatever his name is". (4)

 **The Hive Friends**

Over in the corner, almost out of sight from everyone stood Jinx. She was alone because Kid Flash was busy being the best man to Robin. She had no idea that the two Titans have been friends for a decade or how close they really were. If she did, she would never have let a stupid rose make her get feelings for the idiot. To make matters worse it seemed that everyone was giving her scrutinizing looks, either because she used to be a villain or the fact that she was pregnant.

Bumble Bee took notice, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the pink sorceress. They both went through Hive academy and were both evil at some time. When Bumble stopped being a villain, there were some people that had issues with her but for the most part no one was against her. So she walked over to Jinx "Hey there Pinky, what's up?"

Jinx was glad that someone who wasn't judging her was starting a conversation. That and Bumble Bee and her got along pretty well. "Does that make you Brain? I thought you stopped trying to take over the world?"

Bumble Bee thought that the joke was a good sign "I'm glad that getting preggers did stop that cynical side of you."

Jinx let out a little laugh. "I got to admit that I don't quite have the sting in my jokes that I used to. Its hard to remain cynical when you have KF on your beck and call. A few days ago I asked him to grab me some galeto and the idiot actual goes to Italy to get me some artisan stuff made that day."

They both had to laugh at that one. "Sounds like he will make a good dad to me."

At this time Cyborg, Beast Boy, and whoever that guy is that Kole brought walked back into the room. Jinx looked at the group and saw the normy was looking very shaken up over something. Jinx couldn't think of the guys name for the life of her. "So when is going to be you're turn to be knocked up?"

That hit a nerve with Bumble Bee, not the kind that makes you angry, but rather sad. It wasn't had for Jinx to notice so she continued talking. "Whoa, I didn't mean anything by it Bee."

Bumble Bee shook her head. "You know we never have been official by any means. Lately I think he has been talking to someone as well. Then there is the other thing..."

Jinx didn't want to push her boundaries with possibly the only female friend she has had in her life but she figured there was no pain in asking at least. "You can tell me if you want."

Bumble Bee looked over to Jinx. Most of the people have left the watchtower at this time but there were still listening ears. Bee wasn't sure she even wanted to tell Jinx let alone in a place where others might her. Then just like that KF was there, next to his lady. Bumble Bee bared a little smile for the speedster. "Nah, not now at least. I'm going to take off. Looks like most people have already. I'll see you tomorrow."

 **Foot Notes**

1: Yeah I quoted myself from the Date between Raven and Gar

2: Hmm could this be a little foreshadowing ;)

3: The Flinx people probably don' like me much right now. Just letting you know you can send me hate messages if you want but I'm not changing Wally's fate.

4: You can read chapter three of "The friends that bind us" to better understand what's all this is about.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I kind of hit a writers slump. I still came of with ideas but they never went anywhere. :P

A/N: I took some creative liberty with the mixing of wedding ceremonies. (And kind of made some things up lol)

A/N: I don't own anything... that's a lie. I meant in the story.

 **Wedding Planers**

Batman and Galfore made one interesting pair of wedding planners. No one would think that Batman would want anything to do with being a wedding planner however he had his reasons. One of the reasons was the reason Batman was more or less alright with Robin, his former sidekick, getting married was that it was not a legal wedding in terms of earth. It wasn't that Batman had a problem with Dick Grayson getting married, because Dick was a regular human who just happen to be the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. However if Robin was legally married there would have to be paper work that could connect Dick with Robin. That kind of connection was something Batman would never allow to happen.

Galfore wasn't very interested in the legalities of earth, all he was interested was for the best for the girl he raised. So when Batman mentioned his main worry was something earth related, Galfore had no problem not having this marriage being only for Tamaran and Starfire. With that the duo began to plan the wedding in the Tamaranian custom. Of course there were somethings that weren't Tamaranian in origin, like the food. There were something that were more or less unattainable as well like the ceremonial flowers that were significant for the marriage if it were to occur on Tamaran but substitutions were made and it didn't take away from the brilliance of it all.

The fact that the ceremony would take place on such a magnificent location as the Watch Tower which loomed over Starfire's adopted home did help with the overall acceptance of the Tamaranians. The flowers were substituted for orchids since they looks similar to the flowers of Tamaran. The food was mostly human fair however once Galfore tasted some of the dishes he was more then happy to accept. Mustard was easy to find along side traditional wedding fair along with sriracha, poi from Hawaii, and es cargo. The feasting table wasn't normal to say the least but when catering for aliens it's not unusual for the food to look alien.

The dress of the affair paid tribute to the idea of compromise. The women were dressed in the Tamarain style, warrior armor for the most part. The women who were pregnant dressed in a simple dress that they used on Tamarain. The dress indicated that the women was with child, on Tamaran carrying a child and giving birth was the only thing one could do that was more important than being a warrior. The men were dressed to the nines in tuxedos execpt to those on duty to maintain the peace during the wedding at the watch tower and earth.

There were no chairs in the hall they were going to use. Sitting down while the people of honor were standing was seen as insulting to the Tamarians. The execution to that rule once again fell to the pregnant women, who not only sat but sat in lavish furniture for the aliens felt that any person bringing a child into the world had more important things to do than honor those to be wed. Above all else it seemed that the aliens thought of pregnancy to be a honor beyond reproach.

 **The Wedding**

The actual ceremony began with the song of love and binding, something that was skipped with the wedding that almost transpired on Tamaran. That fact was why Galfore would not budge when it came down to the music selection. After the song everyone took their positions and waited for the arrival of the Bride and Groom. Dick Grayson was the first to apear on the stage. To the surprise of everyone when he arrived it was not as Robin, but as Nightwing. This was a secret plan by Nightwing, he couldn't think of a better time to set into his new suit. To indicate that he was no longer a boy but has grown. There was some murmurs of confusion in the audience however enough people knew of the idea of Nightwing that the confusion quickly died down.

Galfore, in earthly tradition, walked Starfire down the isle. She was dressed in the same plain dress as the other pregnant women but she had the head dress of a princess and a warrior. Once the were both on stage Glafore, as emperor of Tamaran, took his position as the officiator of the wedding. The ceremony continued with a speech from Galfore talking. Afterwards it was time for the Nightwing and Starfire to say their vows.

 **Nightwing went First**

I never knew when I first came to Jump City that I would

find the person who would become my best friend.

You were lost and scarred then but I vow to you

No More

You have gone through so much before coming to our planet.

You suffered before I ever met you and sadly

you have suffered since but I vow to you

No More

During our time we had our confusing moments.

Moments were you didn't know how I felt.

I was young and a coward but I vow to you

No more

After today we will be binded together for

better or for worse. I will keep my word

for you know what its like to be alone so I vow to you

No more.

 **Then Came Starfire's**

I was filled with fear and anger

It was all that I knew

That was before I met you

I was filled with fear and anger

It was all that I knew

That was before I knew you

This planet was strange to me

I felt I would never be accepted

That was before I liked you

My life was never easy for me

I thought I would never have a family again

But that was before I loved you

The entire hall was filled with the weeping of most of the girls and some of the guys. The loudest among them came from Galfore. If he wasn't so big and strong, or if he wasn't the emperor of a race of warriors, someone might had said something. The rest of the ceremony continued on, once he regained his composure. The were announced man and wife then the song of joy was played. Over all the ceremony lasted over eight hours and once it was done Nightwing and Starfire led the entire wedding party over to another room where the reception would take place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the last chapter in "The Wedding". After wards I will start writing my other stories.

A/N: I don't own the Titans

 **The Reception**

Once inside the room that was going to be used as a reception hall, everyone walked over to their seats which was determined by how they were arranged for the actual ceremony. It was determined that before the dancing and dinner were to commence that the Bride and Groom would open up their gifts and anyone could make a toast. At the front of the room sat Starfire and Nightwing sat on a slightly raised platform so that the entirety of the guests could see them. Kid Flash, as best man, was given the job of retrieving the presents one at a time to be opened. He grabbed the first one at random and they started opening up their gift. The present that was grabbed happen to be from Beast Boy, upon opening it up they discovered a prepaid prescription of national geographic that would start a year from the weddings date. There was a note on it as well that said "You're child is basically going to be my niece or nephew so she or he should learn about animals all around the world."

After the present was opened Beast Boy stood up, tapped on the glass to get the attention before raising it up in the air.

Here is to the bride and groom

We have faced certain doom

Now that you are married

And a child is being carried

Our life will change I assume

We are friends and family

accepting of our own personality

We have watched each others back

From any and all attack

Hence why this toast has no formality

Something must happen to our way

We must be careful when we join the fray

We will have to be smarter

in life, combat, and banter

So we'll be friends till our hair turns gray

Upon sitting back down the room was engulfed in applause. Some from the silly limerick and some, those who haven't talked to Beast Boy for a while, who were surprised by his sudden ability to be articulate. One of the people that noticed it more was Argent, who happened to be seated next to Jinx. Argent could help herself as she turned sideways. "When did Beat Boy become so poetic?"

Jinx had to laugh at the sudden question. If she hadn't been spending some time with those certain Titans the last two months she would be just as surprised. "I guess it started when Beast Boy somehow talked Raven into going out with him."

Argent had a funny look on her face, she figured she must have mishear the particularly pregnant, pink sorceress. "Wait, did you say Beast Boy and Raven are a thing?" (1)

Jinx nodded. "Well yeah, they are all official now. Have been for a little bit." Her eyes blinked a couple times as she saw the other girls head sag down. Laughter shot out of Jinx once again, which seemed to be perfectly time with the laughter of the room as apparently Cyborgs toast ended in some sort of joke. "So that's why you seemed to be chatting up the green bean. Gets a little lonely in New Zealand huh? Oh man Demon girl must hate you!"

Argent's head didn't tilt up as she kept her stare on the ground, she felt horrible. "Man I'm going to have to talk to her later."

Speaking of the resident demon of the Titans, it was her time to stand up and give a toast. "After Gar and Cyborg's little speech this is going to sound pretty dull... You two are my closet friends, I just want to say I wish you happiness and you two know I'm always there for you." One could not say that Raven's toast was all to impressive but her gift sure the hell was. It was a pair of spectacular jewels, both on necklaces, one for Nightwing and one for Starfire. Though seemingly simple the gems were from Azarath, a place seeped in magic for as long as time. The gems were very dark red that seemed to have a little bit of sparkle glistening through the center. No one would question that they were very rare and beautiful, a gift Raven deemed good enough for those who have helped save her from her destiny.

The simple toast, along side the brilliant gift made tears once again start to form in the alien bride's eyes. Starfire knew her friend would always be there, that's why they were best friends. It was also the reason that Starfire wanted a brides maid for the wedding even though the Tamaranian ceremony didn't have such a position.

After Raven there were several others that took turns addressing the two newlyweds, giving toasts that were merely congratulations to some that were completely written speeches. There was Kid Flash, as best man it was almost mandatory for him to say something. Galfore made a toast, the man already knew the English language but wanted to say the toast in his native tongue anyways, apparently this was to have the words mean more to the now married princess. Batman took the liberty to get the speech before hand and had the translation appear on the monitors around the room for anyone who wanted to read them. Kole made a fairly poetic toast herself, before sitting besides her date that still looked paranoid from the conversation he had with two of the titans the day before. The last person to step up, one person that no one expected, was Batman.

He did not need to tap his glass, nor make any particular move to get everyone's attention. Once he stood up there was absolute silence in the room, mostly out of respect. "You were the first one to ever put on the persona of Robin. Since then I have seen you grow, go off on your own, now to put on a mantle all your own. Perhaps I never said this enough to you when you were my partner but I want you to know now. It has always been an honor, and I am proud of you."

It was very rare to hear such a thing from Batman. Usually it was right before or after a large tragedy however no one would describe this day as such. However this was a father, on the day of his sons wedding. He wasn't about to go all godfather and give out personal favors to anyone but he could admit the fact that Dick Grayson was a good son, one that would make any father happy. Even if that father didn't do happy really. (2)

After the toasts were said, the cake was brought out. It was a traditional wedding cake, this was by request of Starfire who watched why to many movies that had a wedding in it as of late. It was made by the best cake chef in Gotham City. It was seven tiered, raspberry cake with blackberry filling. The colors of this cake was a nod to the change of Dick Grayson from Robin to Nightwing. If Batman was anything it was a master of details. There was no silliness between the two as Starfire still didn't like making a mess out of the cake from the day of the prom.

Other Earthen traditions were followed out as well. The tossing of the bouquet to the ladies of the wedding party. Raven wasn't one of the people trying to catch it, something Beast Boy noticed but figured this would be a bad time to ask about it. When the garter was thrown he took the hint and didn't even make a play for it.

Afterwards the food was brought out. There were way too many dishes for anyone to both counting them. The feast was made up of both human and alien food alike, weird combination of the two, and there was more then one dish that seemed to still move. One thing, Nightwing's idea, that was brought out was a food fountain. It was not chocolate, or cheese sauce that flowed out from the top, instead it was mustard. Upon seeing this Starfire jumped with joy and proceeded to take the first plate of food, which was given to her directly of course, and submerge almost everything on it with the yellow condiment she enjoyed so much.

Along with the food there were several drink options available. Multiple punch bowls were produced with different colored liquids filling them. A regular fruit punch that was red, a limeaid that was green and had blueberries floating in it, finally there was a Tamaranian beverage that was blue. No one question why it almost seemed like a type of sludge, also no one seemed to drink it that was from Earth.

There were a lot of eyes watching to make sure none of the minors had any funny ideas of spiking it. In fact there was a specific security team devised for such a task. Although the was champagne served during the toast, the JLA didn't want to be responsible for a any of the plethora of super powered minors to get drunk. Especially Kid Flash, as they all remembered the first time Flash got drunk around them and they didn't want any repeats with his nephew.

After everyone had their full of food and drink it was time to clear away the tables and start the music. The center of attention was of course the Bride and the Groom who chose their first song to be Drops of Jupiter by Train. It seemed very appropriate because of the journey Starfire had to make before crash landing on earth.

Other partners were on the dance floor as well. Raven and Beast Boy made an interesting sight because of her uncomfortably with physical contact where wondering eyes could see. Jinx and Kid Flash were there, KF taking dance lessons before the wedding so he would embarrass the pink sorceress, who was known to be light on her feet. Kole and her date were dancing as well although he seemed to be almost robotic making sure nothing he did could be considered inappropriate to the others. Many of the JLA that were present also took to dancing with there perspective partners. Also Galfore took more then one song to dance with Starfire.

When the song "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden started to play Beast Boy hopped up on a speaker and started to lip sync to it while others applauded his performance. Consequently two of the watch tower's monitors cracked on one side of the room and a very red faced Raven hid herself in a corner. Though she couldn't be more embarrassed there was the faintest sign of a smile on her lips. (3)

After a laundry list of songs went by, the dancing seemed to be slow down and the number of participants slowly dwindled till everyone became more interested in talking then dancing. There were conversation sprouting up between the large number of Titans that hardly had the chance to see each other. One of the first ones to occur were between Nightwing and Kid Flash.

While the dancing was going on Kid Flash managed to spike one of the drinks, it was impossible to stop him completely so it was only a matter of time before he got his chance. It seemed that most of the people that had a drink could understand that they were drinking alcohol however that didn't stop them. He was just spiking drink number two when Nightwing approached.

Nightwing made no attempt to stop the young speedster, there was something he wanted to talk about and it wasn't responsibility at a wedding. "I have no idea how you managed to sneak all this liqueur into a highly secure place that is the tower but I guess I should thank you." He said, there was a hint of teasing in his voice but that barely hid the more serious note that was associated with him.

After pour the remainder of the continence of a bottle into the blue drink Kid Flash turned around to see his former best friend. "It wasn't as hard as you would think, but I get the feeling you want to talk to me about something else Dick."

Shaking his head Nightwing then looked both ways to make sure there wasn't anyone ease dropping on this conversation that would her his birth name being used. "I can't say you're wrong Wally. Listen I was thinking after our conversation the other day. I want you and Jinx to move into the Tower with my team."

Kid Flash looked somewhat surprised by the direct statement just put to him. After years of distance that grew between the two, this assertion of Nightwing was a little out of character Kid Flash thought. "Our conversation yesterday wasn't so I could be treated differently or so you would be nicer to me. I have grown accustomed to living on my own you know."

Nightwing shook his head a second time, for someone so fast Wally could be really slow. There was an underlining amount of hesitation in the speedster so Nightwing knew he wanted to say yes. "Except you are not living with yourself any more, are you? I am not just talking about Jinx, there are two others under your care that you need to think about."

Kid Flash's body language lost it's defensive stance. He knew that Nightwing had a point, a damn good one at that "You know, being right all the time isn't the most important thing in the world."

Nightwing put his hand on Kid's shoulders. " If we connect our families soon, then the transition would be easier. You need to think about what will happen to those two after you are gone. That and... I want my friend to be with me. You are going to go through a lot so let me help."

"Then I suppose I will move in, though wouldn't Raven have issues with Jinx living with you all?"

On the other side of the room Raven was still in the corner she hid in while her boyfriend was making a spectacle of himself. She also liked the little bit of distance it was from the cacophony of emotions that were being radiated from everyone. She stood there watching the conversation take place between her leader and his best man. There were emotions begin admitted between them that she was unsure about. A mixture of happy, confused, cautious, and the slightest bit on anxiety. She knew something major was going on but she didn't know every much of Kid Flash so she couldn't make a guess as to the topic they were discussing.

While standing there she couldn't help but notice Agent walking over. She was holding the a glass of the red liquid she saw Kid Flash spiked white heavily earlier, so she braced herself for a conversation she might not enjoy.

Argent swayed over, the red liquid she was holding was the third one she has had after the alcohol was added and her small frame already started to feel the effect. This wasn't a bad thing in her mind because she needed a little courage to talk to someone as powerful as Raven. Once Argent got to her she took a breath "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Beast Boy were a thing. Or else I wouldn't have talked to him like I did. I hope we are cool."

Based off the emotions Raven was able to feel, that and people slurring from alcohol tend to speak more of the truth, she trusted what the other Titan was saying. "Yeah we are cool. Thanks for coming over and talking to me."

Raven wasn't going to be offering any apology, that much was clear through Argent's inebriation. It was enough that there wasn't any animosity between the two Titans.

Argent wasn't the only one starting to feel the effects of alcohol. It was clear that Bumble Bee was partaking in the liquid celebration as well. However unlike the tipsy Argent, Bumble Bee was getting obviously intoxicated. So it might not have been the best time for Cyborg to come up and talk to her. It wasn't that he did anything he could think of to get her mad at him but it seemed she was angry nevertheless.

Cyborg started to talk before she noticed he was there so she jumped a little at his voice. "Hey Bee, what's up?"

She turned around, almost falling over and looked up at him, it was obvious that she was mad based off the facial expression firmly cemented on her. "Well look who it is, the love machine."

This response didn't do anything to help the confusion Cyborg was going through. Sure there was slurring in her voice but this wasn't the first time he had seen her drunk, nor was it the first time she had called him that particular title. However there was a venomous tone in her voice that he didn't like at all. "So, is everything alright? You seem a bit off tonight."

She stood up, almost loosing her footing in the process. She caught herself on the tale and continued on like she didn't hear his question. "So what are we anyways?"

Cyborg didn't have to think long to think of the answer but he did take a second to think about how he should answer. "We are teammates. We have also been dating for a little bit now so we are a little more then friends I would like think."

Bumble Bee scoffed, well it was supposed to be a scoff but it came out as more of a large gasp of air. "Well that's what I thought. Were you ever going to tell me about Karen?" (4)(5)

Cyborg was going to say something in defense before the bell rung, the one that indicated it was time to wish the two newlyweds farewell before they went off to their honeymoon. Bumble Bee took off before anything else could be said.

Everyone assembled before the loading dock, forming a isle between two masses of people. The noise of everyone shouting out congratulations made it impossible to figure out what each individual was saying. Nightwing and Starfire hopped on a shuttle to the flag ship of the honorary guard that Tamaran posted at the wedding. Their honeymoon was going to take place on Starfire's home planet were they would stay for three weeks.

Nightwing told Raven the day before that Jinx and Kid Flash were going to be joining the tower during this time. He neglected to mentioned that he planned for the two to stay there for an extended time because he figured being half a galaxy away from Raven when she found out was going to be a good day. She and Jinx have had a history of not getting along with each other. Getting Raven to be alright with a three week stint was one thing, getting her to be alright with a few month stay would be near impossible. Nightwing hoped that the three weeks he was away would be enough for Beast Boy to work his inexpressible ability to calm Raven down or else there would be hell to pay upon his return.

The shuttle taking off and reaching the flag ship marked the end of the wedding. It was time to clean up, take care of those who got drunk, and go home.

 **Foot Notes**

1: If you can't tell I like alliterations lol

2: Batman said "Its been a honor" To Flash and I believe Green Lantern in one JLA episode where he had to crash the watch tower into a building

3: I have such a sappy idea of wedding songs it seems.

4: Sorry but there is no CyBee here. Why you may ask. I think Bee has a very interesting power and I could use that so her kid has a very interesting powers depending on who I have her get with.

5: (Think of this in some sort of announcer voice) Is Cyborg two timing Bee? Who is this Karen? What is my favorite color? All this questions will be answered in the next chapter of "The Friends that Bind Us".


End file.
